


Beverly Katz and Mary

by Zenyman64



Series: The Mary Series [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenyman64/pseuds/Zenyman64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation from my other post, Mary and Brian.  Read that BEFORE reading this. http://archiveofourown.org/works/847642</p><p>Mary is an original character, and is in no way affiliated with the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beverly Katz and Mary

Beverly turned the key inside the lock. A loud click and her door was opening. She grabs the pillar near her door and swings on inside. A light toss and her bag and keys hit their usual home on the floor. Slamming the door shut, she kicked her shoes off.her feet.

"Damn." She stretched in her hallway. She picked up a remote that lay on her hallway table. Hitting play, Queen began to fill her hallways. Beverly cranked up the volume as she strolled to.the kitchen.

She opens the fridge and leans inside. Her drink choice is cheap red wine. A day was never complete without her favorite cold wine. Ignoring her glasses, she pours straight into her throat. Already feeling the wine, she stumbles into her living room.

With a twirl and a second drink, Beverly collapses onto the couch. Her legs lie over the edge of the couch and her body lies flat on the cushions. She closes her eyes and begins to sing along with Queen. One last swig of wine, and she manages to place it on the coffee table without spilling it.

Her eyes remain closed as her body moves with the music. "Don't stop me now." She unbuttons her shirt. "I'm having such a good time." Her shirt falls to the floor. "I'm having a ball!" She giggles at her poor pitching. Her wine prevents her from thinking of the words, so she just humms.

"You're free kids!" she yells as she removes her bra. With a chuckle at herself, she slides off her pants. Now in nothing but her panties, she opens her eyes. The song changes as she reaches for her wine. On the floor she eyes something odd, something pink.

She lifts the pink panties up to her face. She breathes in the essence of the underwear's previous owner. "Nope, not mine." Then she remembered Mary. Mary had winked at her earlier. Perhaps they belonged to her. She was getting wet thinking about Mary. Beverly had always been a little curious. And Mary was quite the looker when you thought about it.

Before she knew it, she was touching herself. She pressed the pink panties up to her nose and mouth. She would take a deep.breath every few seconds and relish in the thought of Mary's wet clit. Her other hand wiggled its way under her own panties.

She started off with just one finger inside. She moved in and out slowly, teasing herself. Unable to take it anymore, she moved up to two fingers. Her hips began to arch upward as her pace increased. She moved with the beat of the music. A song played that she had never heard of before, but Beverly was sure it would be great for fucking.

Her back arched high into the air. She opened her mouth and let Mary's panties fall inside. She bit dow hard as she came all over the arm of her couch. With a violent shake, Beverly fell limp onto her couch once again. She was panting like a dog and couldn't stop smiling.

After a few songs, Beverly finally stood up to clean her mess. She took off her soaked panties and tossed them into the laundry bin. The music had calmed down a bit as she put a towel over the couch.

There was a knock on her door. Panicked, she grabbed some panties off the floor and a small gray t-shirt. She stepped into the panties and tossed the shirt on. Who could it be? She never got visitors. She took long, graceful strides to the door and opened it.

"I see you like my panties. You're already wearing them." Mary stood outside her door. She was sporting none other than Beverly's lab coat. Beverly looked down to find that she was, in fact, wearing the pink panties.

Mary stepped toward Beverly. She wrapped her arms around her neck and moved in for a kiss. Beverly met her with an embrace. Mary's hands remained around her neck, as if to prevent their kiss from ending. Beverly, however, had made her way down to the girl's ass. She began squeezing it and rubbing all over Mary's body.

Beverly was the first to move. She took hold of her hand and led to her bedroom. She spun the teen around and threw her onto the bed. She peeled off the t-shirt with one swift motion. Mary pulled the lab coat over her head. She wore nothing underneath the enormous coat.

Beverly's lips met Mary's for a second time. Their tongues wrapped around each other for a moment. Beverly pulled slowly as Mary sucked on her tongue. Beverly licked around her neck and chest. Mary writhed about in ecstasy. She let out a few moans as Beverly worked her way down. She left little wet marks where she kissed Mary's belly. Each kiss was ended with a light suck.

Mary arched toward each kiss as they ended. The two girls made eye contact as she found Mary's clit. Mary smiled for a moment before throwing her head back and moaning. Beverly began to copy what every man had done to her for years.

She placed her hands under Mary's thighs to feel their fleshy weight. Her tongue circled around its prey. Mary arched higher and higher the closer Beverly got. The girl moaned happily in acceptance. At last, her tongue entered Mary's clit. It was met with a loud gasp and a slight jump.

Mary's thighs closed around Beverly's head. Locking her in place when the older woman tongued her. Beverly's hands caressed the muscular thighs around her. They were so smooth and clean. After a few minutes, Mary came into Beverly's mouth. Her steaming juices flowed over her tongue and down her throat. Mary let out a few gasps.

Her legs fe from Beverly, finally freeing her. She made her way back up the same way she went down. Light kisses marked her parh up Mary's body. Out of breath, Mary asked, "how do I taste?" Beverly leaned toward her and forced her tongue down Mary's mouth. The girl happily sucked her juices off of Beverly's tongue. She let out a groan as Beverly pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this isn't finished. I had forgotten that when I uploaded it. I will have the ending up and ready soon. Apologies.


End file.
